A Summer to Remember
by RedSox2006
Summary: Erin, who is staying with her grandma for the summer expirences romance, adventure, and friendship thanks to the help from the guys at the sandlot.
1. The Start of the Summer

Characters in my story:

Erin Miller: visiting grandmother for the summer

Colin Porter: Pitcher for the team at the sandlot

Kyle Patterson: Shortstop

Ollie Kliner: Catcher

Brandon Stuart:1st baseman

Harry Scott: 2nd baseman

Matt Maxwell: 3rd baseman

Jason Hunter: Right fielder

Peter Penski : Center fielder

Tommy Cramer: Left fielder

New characters will be introduced by chapter they appear in.

The Start of the Summer

(Erins POV)

As my mom pulled into the driveway of my grandparents house I looked out the window. The sun was setting and the clouds has turned a shade of dark gray. It was probably going to rain. Pulling my glance back to the house I saw a group of maybe 3 or 4 boys carrying baseball bats and gloves. One of them had curly blonde hair and was a bit chubby, another was tall, tan, and had the blackest hair Ive ever seen.

'Hes Cute' I thought

Before I got a better look at the other boys my mom called, "Erin, are you coming?"

"Yes mom" I got out of our blue Honda and paced up the concrete sidewalk with my suitcase behind me.

"Now honey, tell Grandma I couldnt stay and say hello because of Robbies game tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok mom. Bye Ill see you in August."

"Bye, and be good." She got into the car and drove away, my dad next to her and my older brother Robbie in the back seat. Robbie was a Senior in High School and their team made it to the State finals this year. They had to travel across the state and then they were going to look for scholarships around the country. Leaving me behind at my stubborn, old, cranky grandmas house for the summer.

Of course I couldnt complain. My grandmother owned the cities mall and was quite wealthy. But her attitude sometimes would just set me off.

The night was filled with the usual 'Welcome Back' hugs and kisses, a big ' Ive missed you so much' dinner, and a gift that usually cost about as high as I can count. But while all the celebration was going on my grandmas words always seemed to drift to Robbie (as usual) and my thoughts drifted strait to the boys I saw with the baseball equipment.

Laying in bed that night all I could think about is, 'Where they played ball at,' and 'If they would let me ever play'. I am pretty good. Ive been playing with my brother ever since I remember and played on a little league team since I was 6.

(Colins POV)

"Dude, Colin Im so freaking tired! Can we please go home!"

"Yeah Weve been practicing all day."

"All right Brandon, Ollie, if your so tired you dont have to play in tomorrows game. Ok?" I snapped at them.

"Porter, were all tired and it looks like its about to rain. Well be fine for the game." said a boy named Kyle.

"Fine. Lets go."

The team of 9 boys split up. I waved to 5 of them as they turned the opposite direction from him, leaving the field. " See ya, Harry, Matt, Jason, Peter, Tommy! Be here 9:00 sharp tomorrow!" I called from left field. " I swear if Petes late one more time Ill ring his neck!"

"Colin calm down. Well be fine. The Cubs, have to be the easiest team to beat around here, relax."

"Ah, shut up Ollie."Colin knew Ollie was right and he was just in a bad mood because Peter was their worst center fielder ever, but they needed him to play so theyd have enough players.

The group of boys consisting of Ollie, Colin, Brandon, and Kyle, rounded a corner facing a huge, Victorian style house.

"The Millers" Kyle said imitating a snooty sort of voice, " you know the old hoots grandson, Robbie is gonna play college ball for Kentucky State."

"No man, Its UCLA!"called Brandon.

"Wait I thought it was-- " started Ollie, but he got cut off by Colin.

"WHO CARES WHERE HES GOING! All we know is that hes good ok?." Everyone fell silent. " If only we could have him on our team." I said in a softer voice.

At that moment a car pulled up to the Millers driveway. A blue Honda. An older woman with gray-ish blonde hair got out and called to someone in the car. A girl with light blond hair covered by a New York Yankees cap got out carrying a suitcase.

At that moment I thought she must be staying at the house. "I wonder if she can play ball." I said

"What! no way man shes a girl."

I was thinking about arguing with Brandon at this because I knew plenty of good girl ball players but just decided to say, " yea man your right."


	2. The New Player

The new player

(Erins POV)

My first official day of summer vacation had begun. I got up, put on a light-blue tank top and some jeans, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Erin." said my grandma

"Mornin." I replied

"What are your plans for today?"

"Im probably going to get settled in upstairs then maybe walk around town and get to know the place." But what I really wanted to do was find out where those boys played ball at and maybe even talk to one of them. 'It cant hurt to make a new couple of friends right?'

I finished my bowl of Lucky Charms and ran up stairs to my room. It was pretty big. I had a queen sized, a small white vanity, and a set of french style doors leading to a balcony, overlooking a wide lawn. Pulling my suitcase up onto the bed, I took out my clothes, quickly threw them in the closet, and tacked my Yankees poster to the wall.

Running downstairs, I called to my grandma, "See you later, Ill be back before lunch!" and before I heard a reply I was out the door.

"Okay, now what to do?", walking down the street, past all the big houses with their pools, and freshly manicured lawns, I spotted Main Street. I began to walk down it and then saw a baseball field. 'Could that be where they were playing?' My strides started to fasten up and indeed I did see the boys that were walking by my grandmas last night. They were grouped together right beside the dugout looking really pissed off. Especially the one I thought of as 'cute' . I heard him yell something at one of his players and then he stormed off, with the chubby boy at his side.

I really wanted to meet him, but thought that right now wasnt a very good time. So I decided to follow him.

(Colins POV)

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, and I couldnt find my glove...'The day was already off to t bad start.' As soon as I found it I ran all the way over to Main Street to our schools baseball field.

Nobody was there yet. "Thank god Im not late." I said to myself. I then took a seat in the visitors dugout. 5 minutes passed and I finally saw Ollie come from the distance. 15 minutes passed and the rest of my team had showed up...except for Peter.

"Dude I told you he better not be late! And guess what? He is!"

"Colin, chill out we have another 10 minutes until the game starts anyway."

"Brandon you dont understand. If he doesnt show up, we dont play. And I think well look pretty bad to The Pirates if we loose to the Cubs... I mean come on!"

The Pirates were the Sandlots rivals. Theyve always hated each other. Their captain, Jacob Vandeborne and Colin had been competing with everything since they were in diapers. (Ollie liked to say)

"Just as I predicted,10 minutes have passed and Peter is not here."

"Are you sure you didnt tell him to go to the sandlot?"asked Matt

"No. Last night we had to practice _here_...I told him to be _here_. Not there."

The cubs captain, Daniel Goedirt came up to me and asked if we had to forfeit.

"Whatever." I muttered. I knew we could take them 8 on 9 but they play by league rules. We didnt. I grabbed my glove and started stomping away.

"Im going to kill him." I was going to the sandlot we could practice for this Fridays game. Ollie started to follow. I looked back at the team and then at him.

"You guys comin or not?" he called.

(Normal POV)

As the Guys arrived at the Sandlot they were to find out that none other than Peter Penski was sitting in the worn out dugout.

"Wrong field...oops."he muttered as the team of nasty looking boys stared at him.

"You know what Peter?" said Colin, "You have lost us 3 games now because you are either late, or you go to the wrong place, or smoother lame excuse...Well I- I mean the team are sick of it!"

"Colin Im sorry man...I"

"YOU WHAT? Yeah I know youre sorry but this Is one time too much! Youre off the team!"

"What? No way."

"Yes" Colin immediately felt bad. Peter started to walk away. He ran and caught up with him. "You can be our substitute. But dont come to practice until we fond another guy."

"Really! Okay...Thanks Colin." He waved and started to run home.

Colin knew how much baseball meant to him. 'It cant hurt to have an extra player right?'

Colin walked back to the guys and the argument began.

"Porter dude! We only have 8 players now! What were you thinking?"

"Now how do you expect us to play Vandebornes team on Friday now?"

"Guys!Guys! Peter is still on the team...Hes just subbing in incase someone cant make it. We just have to find a new center fielder now." Colin said as calmly as he could.

"A NEW CENTER FIELDER! COLIN WE HAVE 5 DAYS!" yelled Tommy.

"Well find one. Dont worry."

The rest of the day the guys at the Sandlot practiced like they never have before. Finally around 9 o'clock Colin called everyone in and told them to be here tomorrow, same time.

Meanwhile, while Colin was yelling at Peter, Erin ran back to her Grandmas house and got out her ball glove and ran back to the field and watched the boys practice. She was amazed at how good they were. The Tall boy with black hair, she now knew as Colin from overhearing his conversations with the other boys, was awesome, almost as good as her brother. She waited for the team to leave when there were only 3 left, Kyle, Ollie, and Colin. Then Erin walked out into the open and said,

"I hear your looking for a new outfielder."

"What and thats _you_?" said Ollie obnoxiously, "Hate to break it to ya honey but, um girls cant play ball."

"Excuse me but girls can so play baseball." she argued.

"Ya okay whatever. Lets see what you got. Colin go pitch her 3 balls ,if she can hit all 3 then well let her on the team, if not well then bu bye see you later."

"Okay fine, well see who can play ball." She grabbed the bat out of Kyles hand and Colin followed her to the infield.

Colin was attracted to the girl. He knew she was the one at the Millers house last night because of her blond hair. He really wanted her on the team so he could get to know her better but Ollie and Kyle probably wouldnt. They never saw a girl that can play baseball before. Plus they werent very nice to girls anyway.

"Wind up the first pitch Porter!" yelled Kyle from Left.

Colin did exactly that and Erin hit it! Right into Right center. He looked at her and she had a proud smile. Then he looked at Ollie who was astounded.

Pitch number two...she hit that one also, but this time to left center.

"Okay one more. Are you ready?" he asked her

"Ready." she smiled at him. Colin could feel himself blush. The ball left his hands and flew threw the air towards home plate. Erin took one last swing. Then dropped the bat.

"STRIKE! STRIKE!" I guess you werent as good as you thought you were huh?" Ollie and Kyle slapped each other a high five and started walking away.

Colin walked up to her and said, "Good job. Ive never seen a girl play as good as you before."

"Thanks it looked like your friends didnt either." brushing off her hands, Erin picked up the bat and handed it back to Colin.

"Oh Ollie and Kyle, theyre just afraid of a little competition thats all." Erin smiled again, so did Colin. " By the way, Im Colin Porter"

"Im Erin Miller." they both put out a hand and shook each others. "Nice to meet you Colin."

They walked back to Left field, where Erin left her stuff. It was dark now.

"Well Colin, I guess Ill be seeing you around." she waved and started walking towards her grandmas house.

"Around?" said Colin "Dont you mean at practice tomorrow?" he smiled as he saw Erins face light up.

"Ok. Tomorrow. Bye."


	3. Families, New Friends, and Birthdays

Birthdays ,Friends ,and Families

(Erins POV)

I walked up my grandmas driveway with the biggest smile on my face. 'Im on te team!' I thought. I couldnt believe it. And just when I thought that nothing in the world could go wrong, it did.

"Erin Marie Miller! Where have you been!"grandma yelled.

"I...um...was playing baseball, with some friends." I quickly answered.

"For one thing, you are late, you said youd be here for lunch and another thing...what do you mean you were playing baseball? Baseball is NOT for GIRLS!"

Not believing my ears I said, "Grandma! Girls can so play baseball! And Im very good!" I stomped off to my bedroom and slammed the door.

"That attitude means no dinner tonight young lady!"

I didnt care that I didnt get any dinner. I wasnt hungry anyway...I just wanted to play baseball again. But Id have to come up with a plan, so my grandma would never find out.

(Colins POV)

'YES!' I said to myself as I watched Erin walk away. ' I _can_ get to know her better. I hope he guys arent too mean about it. '

Thoughts of the girl I just met flew around my head, while I was walking home. But my thinking was interrupted by yelling. A man and a woman were screaming at each other. The yells were coming from inside a small white trailer parked in a row of almost identical ones. And the people yelling were my mom and dad.

I sat on my front porch and waited for my dad to walk out, as usual.

Finally he did, "where you goin dad?" I asked him

"Get inda house kid you aint got no right knowin where I go." he was apparently drunk 'again' and I really didnt care where he was going.

"Whatever!" I slammed the little screen door shut and ran to my room without eating. 'I hate my dad.'

I lay there for about an hour and was staring at my baseball card box. I really wanted to look at them but my heart wasnt in it. I turned off my light and drifted off to sleep.

(Normal POV)

The next morning Erin left a note for her grandma telling her she was going to the mall to buy some new clothes... but (of course) headed for the Sandlot.Noone was there and she was pretty hungry since she didnt eat at all yesterday so she decided to go into town and buy something to snack on.

Colin woke up and found that his dad had returned. He was laying face down on the couch, probably passed out. He looked in the cupboard for a box of poptarts but they were out. Just then his mom came in.

"Colin, honey please, can you go to the store for me. We really need some groceries and I have to go to work."

"Yea mom sure." he replied. Mrs. Porter handed her son some money and set off for work.

Colin left the house and hurried for the sandlot. He left a note saying he was going to be late and that they were to meet there around 4. He set off for the market.

Once he was in front of a dollar store Colin looked around for any chance that he might see someone on his team. He did. Over by the hotdog stand, stood Erin dressed in khaki shorts and a white tee-shirt.

"Erin! Hey Erin over here!" he yelled, waving his hands in the air.

She ran over to him and said, " Hi Colin, whats up? Why wasnt anyone at the field?" she pulled her hair into a ponytail as he said,

"I have to go shopping for my mom, noone else could do it, so practice is going to be around 4."

"Oh, cool. Shopping for your mom huh?"

"Yea." he was embarrassed. 'She must think Im a geek now'

"Need some help? Thats what Im supposed to be doing now anyway, my stubborn grandma doesnt think girls know how to play sports."

Colin was disappointed at this what if she couldnt play anymore, "Well, if you arent allowed to play Id understand." he frowned

"If you can keep a secret, Ill play on your team. The word cant get around though."

"Deal."

The two walked around the store and checked things off Mrs. Porters list and were having a great time until someone unexpected showed up.

"I see you too are probably shopping for your new home huh Porter?" said Jacob Vandeborne, looking at Colin with a wide smirk on his face.

"Shut up Jacob!"said Colin

"Is this place smaller than the dump your crashin in right now? Oh and whos this, another piece of trailer trash like you?"

Erin pulled up her sleeves and said,"Watch your mouth Jacob or your doctor is going to have some trouble removing my fist from it!"

"Watch yourself honey, now you wouldnt want to go and get yourself hurt now...Put your fist down.

Erin did. " Actually, Colin, you didnt do so bad. Shes pretty hot, you know I think Ill just take her with me." Jacob reached out to touch her but Colin reached for her first and pulled her away

"Dont you dare touch her!" Colin and Erin started walk away. Erin could see them from the corner of her eyes staring at her ass and picked up a box of Cheerios and threw it at him, " You're a pig!" she yelled.

"Nice throw." mentioned Colin as they were in the check-out line.

"Thanks Colin. She said blushing. "And thanks for defending me from Jacob."

"No problem. Hes a jerk."

They walked out of the grocery store together and Erin said, " Do you want me to help you carry those home?"

"Um, yeah...wait, eh, Ill see you later!" Colin ran off in the other direction with shopping bags in his hands.

"Weird." she said under her breath. Erin turned around and knocked someone to the ground. "Im so so sorry!"

"Its okay..." the girl she knocked over was about as tall as her and had dark brown hair. " Im alright."

"I swear I didnt see you coming."

"Its okay really." she stood up and brushed herself off, "Her are you new here? I dont think Ive seen you around."

"Yeah, Im Erin Miller...I am staying with my grandma for the summer."

"OH, I see. I am Stacie Harps. Nice to meet you."

"You too... So whats there to really do around here?" she asked

"Well, Theres a mall , which Im sure youve been too, a pool, a country club, and a school playground. Thats about it...It doesnt get really exciting here in the summer."

"Oh thats okay."

"Except for baseball. There have to be at least 10 teams around here."

"Oh really? Like who?"

Stacie went through 9 names and was out of breath, " and theres a team at this old field called the sandlot. I hear they are really good, but nobody wants to play there because the fields so old."

"Wow. Do you know anything about them?" Erin was starting to sound really interested in the conversation.

"Well, all I know is that there captain, Colin Porter, lives I a trailer park and thats why kids parents dont want them hanging out with him. They all think hes a bad guy like his dad."

"Thats terrible. People hating you because of where you live or who your parents are...no wonder he didnt want me to-...Oops hey I just remembered I have to be somewhere. See you later Stacie." Erin waved and set off for the Sandlot.

When she got there, Ollie and Kyle were throwing with Colin.

"Hey Erin!" Colin ran up to her with a ball in his hand. "Wana throw?"

"Sure."

10 minutes passed and Colin called the rest of his team up. "Okay guys, this is our new center fielder, Erin Miller."

"A girl?" questioned Matt.

"A Miller?" said Jason

"Hey come on guys shes good. Isnt she Ollie." Colin looked over to Ollie.

"Yea shes okay for a girl." he grumbled

"Oh, yea! Thats what Im talking about! Lets start practice."

Everybody took their positions and got to hit 10 balls. Erin hit 9 of the 10 strait to center field. Everyone was shocked. The whole team, except Ollie and Kyle was friendly to her from now on. Colin was happy she was fitting in so well.

Practice ended and everyone left. Erin got to talk to Harry and Brandon on the way home. She explained to them about her supposed to go shopping and they split up when they arrived on her street.

(Colins POV)

I watched the team go home and decided that I was going to stay at the field for a few more minutes. Kyle and Ollie stayed too. They were getting to know Erin and were a little nicer. We all started to leave when I saw a glove laying in the dugout. I ran up to it and found out that it was Erins.

"You guys go ahead... Im gonna take this back to Erins house!" I yelled to them. Once I was standing in front of the house, I remembered that Erin wasnt supposed to play. I walked around the house to check if she might be in the back yard and she wasnt. I started to leave when I heard someone yell my name.

(Erins POV)

I opened up the door and walked inside to find none other than my grandma towering over me."Young lady! Where were you?"

"I left you a note grandma I said I was going to the mall." I whispered, trying to act innocent.

"Well you over thought something..."she stared at me for a moment. I didnt reply, " Go to your room! NOW!"

I walked up to my room, not even feeling bad about making her upset. After changing my clothes I checked my calendar. Today was grandmas birthday.

That night, while laying in bed I wondered if Colin was really trying to be a good friend today when he and Jacob got into a fight or whether he was feeling jealous. 'Could he like me? I think hes really cute... hes nice too. I hope he does..'

Something outside moved. I thought I heard someone. I looked out my window and saw Colin carrying my glove. "Colin" I whispered.

Walking out onto the balcony I saw him look at me. Luckily we had a trampoline right under the balcony... I jumped right off and heard him gasp and run forward.

I bounced up and down until I had enough balance to get off.

(Colins POV)

I looked at Erin...she was standing on the balcony I guessed to be leading to her room. Then she jumped off! I ran and tried to catch her but she flew up in the air...'Woah' I saw that she bounced onto a trampoline. "Thank god!" I muttered to myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She was wearing a blue silky pair of pajamas with pictures of something I couldnt make out on them. Her hair was messily pulled up into a bun on top of her head... I thought she looked really pretty.

"Yeah Im fine. She looked at his face, dripping with sweat and his white shirt was grass stained.

"Um, you left this at the field." I handed her her glove.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." she looked up into my eyes. I wanted to tell her that I liked her so bad but I couldnt find it in me.

"Erin...I uh" I swallowed hard, " do you want to meet me tomorrow... for lunch so we can talk and stuff."

"Oh, well."

"Like baseball stuff," I added in quickly.

"I might have trouble getting out of the house but sure. One oclock okay?"

"Great!" I tried not to sound to excited. She smiled and I smiled back.

"Well I better try and figure out how to get back into the house."

"Yeah, I guess you better. See you tomorrow."

"Hey Colin...Thanks for sticking up for me again...you know, in front on Jacob. I really appreciated it." Erin took a step closer.

"No problem." I took a step closer this time. I leaned my head down and she reached up we were about to kiss when...

"Sprinklers!" she yelled. The water was burning my eyes. I wiped them and saw that Erin was waving from her back porch. I waved back.


	4. The Secret Spot

My Secret Spot

Erin lay in bed that night thinking about what just happened. 'We almost kissed!' 'He does like me...' After thinking about Colin for about an hour, she finally fell asleep. The exact opposite happened at Colins house.

(Colins POV)

'She likes me!' YES! I couldnt believe that we almost kissed. Those stupid sprinklers...

I walked into my yard and swung the door open to find my dad sitting in the living room with a bottle of 'God knows what' in his hands with a girl sitting practically on top of him, kissing. The girl was defiantly not my mom...

"DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I slammed my glove down on the table. "YOURE MARRIED! WHOS THIS SKANK? Oh my god I cannot believe youre cheating on my mom!" Tears rolled down my face. I knew my mom was working a late shift at work, ' How many other times has he done this?'

"Now, boy...Im not actually cheating on your momma. You see Brandy here..." he pointed to the girl who now had a cigarette in her hand. " Well she came over here to help me with my work stuff."

"Dad... You quit your job last week...Your DRUNK! I hate you!" I ran into my room. I wrote a note to my mom telling her I had a fight with dad and I was staying at a friends house and everything was okay...I didnt want to worry her. I then packed up all of my clothes (which isnt a lot) my baseball stuff, and my box of baseball cards. Then I walked out into the living room again to find my dad opening a can of beer, with Brandy wearing less clothes than she was 15 minutes ago. My dad stood up and I thought he was going to get another beer from the fridge but he came over to me and said,

"Kid, you will not never talk to me like that ever again! You punk kid get out of my house!" He pushed me against the wall and punched me in the nose.

I ran all the way to the sandlot without looking back...Once there I realized I had blood running all over my face and down my shirt. I wiped myself off and climbed the ladder to an old tree house that was there since before I was born. I lay my things down In a corner and started to cry. I knew that I was a guy and guys arent supposed to cry, but I couldnt help it. I was living in hell right now. The only thing that really kept me going was baseball and Erin.

(Erins POV)

I woke up the next morning and found that my grandma left me a note saying that shes sorry for being so mean last night and that she forgave me for forgetting her birthday. She also gave me $50 to spend around town. It was still pretty early but I decided to get ready and go out. Since my grandmas note said she was going out of town for a meeting shed be gone all day so I didnt have to worry about sneaking out.

I put on a white and blue tee-shirt and some jeans, took the money and my glove and set off for my walk. I decided to go to the sandlot just incase Colin was there early. Then I remembered that I was supposed to meet him for lunch. Okay what time was it? 9 oclock. I still had time. I walked around the bases then I noticed that there was something red on the ground. I went to it and found that it looked like blood. 'Weird' I thought. Then I noticed something gleaming in the sun. It was small and rectangular. I walked up to that and saw that it was a baseball card. Then, even a stranger thing happened. I saw foot prints leading toward a tree house and I thought maybe this card belongs to someone up there... and maybe there hurt and thats why there is blood on the ground.

I walked up to the tree and climbed the ladder. I knocked on the little wooden door but nobody answered. I tried to open it and it did. I peeked in and saw that there was a boy laying on the ground asleep. I looked around the tiny room and saw that there was a bag laying in the corner of the room.

"Colin!" I screamed when I realized who the boy was. He quickly woke up and sat up.

"Erin." he said "What are you doing here, how did you find me?"

"Dont worry about that." I quickly said. "What happened to you? Why are you bleeding? Was is Jacob? Did you get into a fight? Why are you here? Why arent you at home? Oh, my god! What happened?" I was freaking out.

"Erin dont worry. Im fine. I, I just cant tell you what happened. Okay? I cant tell you. You wouldnt understand."

"Woah" I said plainly... "You dont know what I understand and dont understand. What _you_ should understand is that I do care about you and I _want_ to understand what happened. You can trust me and you can tell me...What ever is wrong Ill do my best to help."

Colin sighed he didnt want Erin to know where he came from. She came from a rich family, he was born in a trailer and had a drunk for a father and his mom was never around to help him.

"Okay, but please Erin dont tell anyone."

"I promise." I said I reached into my pocket and pulled out a clean tissue and handed it to him so he could try to wipe the blood from his face.

"Well first of all I live in a trailer park, my family doesnt have a lot of money and my dad is a drunk. My parents always fight and my dad is always yelling at me. Well last night I went home to find my dad with some slut named Brandy. I yelled at him for cheating on my mom even though I once knew my mom did it too, we fought and I went into my room and packed what I could." he pointed to a bag in the corner. "I came out of my room so I could leave and my dad hit me." I gasped, "Its not the first time hes done it but he never punched me before, let alone cause me to bleed. So I ran away and came here." I was now crying. I felt so bad for him.

"Colin what are you going to do for food? What happens if someone finds you here? I mean its not every day someone moves into a tree house."

"Erin, nobody uses this treehouse anymore its abandoned. I dont know what Ill do for food but look at it this way... Im right by the Sandlot so Its like Im living here which isnt so bad."

"Colin, Im going to help you through this. Im going to bring you food and help okay? Please you cant survive like this without some help."

"Erin thanks, youre the best, but we have to keep this a secret okay? This tree house will be our secret spot. And one day Ill pay you back for helping you."

I wiped my eyes. "Sure yea, lets go and get something to eat."

(Normal POV)

The kids went to get lunch and then went back to the Sandlot for practice. They practiced even better than the day before. The next day was the same. Finally it was Friday morning, Erins excuse for today was that she was going to the movies with Stacie. She snuck some fruit and cookies to the treehouse for Colin to eat for breakfast. Then after he was done, they set off for the Pirates field.


	5. The Big Game and A Date

The Big Game and a Date

The Pirates field was filled with people watching. After both of the teams were warmed up and done practicing, Jacob Vandeborne called Colin up to the pitchers mound for what he liked to call a 'pre-game talk'.

"So Porter, I see you were so desperate you got your little girlfriend to play for you?"

"Jacob, shes good! So shut up!"

"Oh ya? Porter, I thought better of you to put a_ girl_ out there! But hey you but Ollie out there to so I cant be too surprised."

"Yea? Well we-"

"Save your comebacks Colin, we are going to kick your asses in this game today. You shouldve known that by now. I mean you guys practically play in a junk yard. What do you call it? The Sandlot?"

"Were going to win and you know it Vandeborne so shut your mouth!"

"Are you so sure Porter? That youre going to win?"

"Damn strait Im sure."

"Are you so sure youd be willing to bet on it? But Im not so sure that youd want to seeing on that betting is how your poor daddy lost all his money."

"What do you want to bet huh!"

"A date with the Miller girl"

"FINE!" Colin walked back to the dugout.

While Colin and Jacob were talking Ollie went up to Erin and said, "Hey, lemme warn you."

"About what?" she asked

"Well during games especially against the Pirates, Colin can sometimes do things or say things that he doesnt mean. K? So just watch what you do."

"Thanks Ollie, but I think Ill be alright.

Colins team got to hit first. The first three outs were by Ollie, Kyle, and Tommy.

Then The Pirates were up, they only scored one run.

By the 9th inning, the score was tied. Erin was up to bat, She hit a double. Then Colin was up, he hit Erin home but got out at 3rd. Ollie, struck out and so did Harry.

"Okay now guys we have to hold them! Ready?"

The team based up and got ready, a guy named Mark was up to bat, he got out at first. The Jacob was up, he got a double. A guy called Jeffery was up and he struck out. Then the biggest of there players, Christopher Paul was up and to the teams disappointment, he hit a home run.

The Sandlot team was very depressed looking for the next two days, but Colin knew that he had to tell Erin about the bet.

"He climbed down from his treehouse and walked to the Sandlot and to his surprise Erin was the only one there.

"Hey."

"Hey" she said.

"Um, I gotta tell you something. And I just wanna tell you that Im real sorry."

"What?" she was looking concerned.

"Well, on Friday, before the game I kinda made a bet with Jacob about who was going to win the game."

"And?"

"I bet him that the winner of the game could go out with you." Colin bit his lip after he told her.

"YOU WHAT! Oh my god Colin! Why would you do that? Am I just like a cheap whore to you that you can rent out to anyone? I mean, I thought I knew you better than that! Why would you even think about making ANY bet with him!"

"I know youre right, but I couldnt help it, he was insulting everyone and he brought it up and I didnt know what to do. Im so sorry."

"Yea well you should be. I thought you liked me Colin! But I guess I was wrong."

"I do Erin I do like you and I am really sorry."

Erin wiped a tear from her cheek. "Well Im going on that date and Im going to enjoy it!" She marched away from Colin leaving him standing there open mouthed and confused.

"I thought she said she liked me." Colin said to Kyle after practice that day.

"Well dude, we all could see that she did. But what you did was pretty low."

"I dont blame her." Chimed in Ollie

"Yeah I know."

(Erins POV)

I couldnt believe what Colin did to me! I mean I like him a lot, and he did such a mean thing to me. I guess I have to go out with Jacob now. Colin will get so jealous. Ya know Jacob is kinda cute. Those thoughts filled my head as I ran back to my grandmothers house that afternoon. Before I walked in the door, I heard someone behind me. I turned and it was Jacob.

"Hey whats up?" he said in a very cool voice.

"Nothing much." I wanted to be flirty... "So I hear we have to go out together."

"Yeah I think you hear right." he walked closer to the gate that was bordering the street and the yard.

I walked up to the gate and was standing right in front of him, so where you want to go?"

"Hmm, how about a movie, ya know, and then we could take a walk."

"That sounds great, how about...hmm, tonight?" I was right in front of his face now real close to him.

"Tonight is perfect. 8 oclock fine."

"See you at 8."

I ran inside to see what time it was, 3:30. I had time. I decided to take a nap.

I woke up at around 7. A long nap, but I was well rested. I couldnt believe I was going out with Jacob Vandeborne, eww what a pig. I know I think hes cute and all but they way Colin talked abut him. Yuck. Then I remembered that I was mad at Colin.

I went up stairs showered and picked out my clothes, A blue tank top with sequence at the top, some jeans and flip flops that matched my shirt. My hair was curly and pulled into a half-ponytail and I grabbed my purse and left the house.

(Colins POV)

I was staying over Kyles house tonight. And I was still pretty upset about Erin dating Jacob tonight and I couldnt forgive myself for making that stupid bet. Then Kyle suggested me him Ollie and Brandon went to see a movie. I said sure, why not?

We all went in our practice clothes. We never worried about how we looked.

Once we got there we decided to see a scary movie called 'The New Neighbor".

We had no idea what it was about but it looked pretty scary. We walked in and took our seats and I couldnt believe what I saw, Erin and Jacob sitting right next to each other, his arm around her. I dropped my popcorn and someone around me screamed, "I hope you are going to pick that up!" then Erin heard all the commotion and looked back.

'Shit, she saw me!' she gave me a dirty look, ' she probably thinks Im stalking her now.' and I dropped my soda when I saw her pull Jacob into a nice long kiss. After the kiss his hands were around her waist and she was leaning on him. I was so pissed at this point.

All through the movie (after I was done cleaning up my mess) every time I looked back at Erin and she was looking at me she started making out with Jacob even more. I couldnt concentrate on the movie. I couldnt concentrate on anything but Erin.

Finally the movie was over. Jacob and Erin walked out together with his arm wrapped around her. She gave me one last look before they walked out the door.

(Erins POV)

When I finally got home after my date with Jacob, I was so upset with myself. I was shocked that Colin was there. I thought he was following me but then, how could he know that I was going out with Jacob tonight?

Jacob was all over me. I was all over him to but only to make Colin jealous. I hated kissing him. YUCK! I just hope I got Colin mad enough. When I got to practice tomorrow Im going to try and settle things with Colin.


	6. And the Feud continues

sorry this chapter is so short...I didnt have a lot of time to write it

And the feud continues...

(Colins POV)

I woke up the next morning and raced off to the sandlot. I usually left Ollie and Kyle at there houses while they slept. It was raining out and I saw that Erin was at the field.

"Why are you here?" I snapped at her.

"I came to talk to you." she said calmly.

"About what? Oh, let me guess, you came here to tell me how great of a kisser Jacob is right? Or youre gonna tell me how_ warm_ you felt with Jacobs_ big, strong_ arms around you."

"Colin what are you talking about! I came here to talk with you, to let you know that I forgave you for making that bet. But apparently you dont want to be friends anymore so Ill just leave."

"Yea? Just go run off to your new boy toy Jacob! I mean you dont have to have me as a friend. You dont need me anymore. Go be friendly with Jacob and his baseball team if you like him so much! Leave me alone Erin! I thought you liked me as much as I liked you! But no, I was wrong youre just a little slut wholl do anything with anyone just for the fun of it! I dont need a little skank like you in my life!"

"Oh my god! I cant believe you! I did like you Colin! A lot! But if youre going to call me a slut for trying to make you jealous then fine! I never liked Jacob, but now Im over thinking that! Jacob was a lot nicer to me than you ever were!"

"Get out of here." I said quietly.

"Fine"

By this time, my hair was soaked and so was Erins I couldnt tell if she was crying or not. But I didnt care. She still made out with him right in front of me. She knew she was making me jealous. I ran back to Ollie and Kyle and told them what happened. And they took Erins side!

"Colin, whyd you have to blow up on her like that? Now we dont have a center fielder, and you lost the girl you liked more than anyone before."

"Kyle you dont understand, she was all over him!"

"Yeah, to make you jealous."

"That means she likes you!"Ollie said. "She was probably trying to get back at you for making that bet."

"You sure? I mean come on man, she doesnt like me. I mean she just said-" I tried to remember what she said. "She did like me! I was just to upset to notice! Aww shit. And I called her all those names and everything."

"Colin you gotta fix this." Kyle commented.

"Ya I know."

(Erins POV)

I stared into Colins eyes as he was calling me all of those names, I screamed one last sentence back at his and I walked away. The rain was coming down hard now and I started to run back to my grandmothers house. As I walked across the street, I heard a horn honk. I looked and a car was comin strait at me! I ran back to the sidewalk and I got splashed head to toe with water form the side of the road. Now I was ever wetter than before. I checked both ways and made sure no cars were coming. I ran into my room, changed into pjs, and went to bed. I couldnt fall asleep though because I kept thinking about how he yelled at me.

I looked over at the clock and it was only 3 oclock in the afternoon but I was so tired and it looked like it was later than it actually was because of the rain outside. I finally fell asleep. But I woke up around midnight to find someone standing over my bed.


	7. Fixed

Fixes and Fights

(Erins POV)

"Whos there?" I called

"Guess." said the voice. It was too dark and I couldnt tell who was there, but it sounded like a guy.

"Seriously who are you!" I didnt want to be too loud and make him mad just incase he was dangerous. He came into the light. "Jacob!" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasnt seeing things. "What are you doing here? How did you get in!"

"I climbed up your balcony. It wasnt easy but I did it. I had to see you after last night. Too bad our date was cut so short, I just thought we could pick up where we left off you know."

I gave him a sour look. "No I dont know."

"Here lemme show you then."

Jacob walked over to my queen sized bed. " Come on Its almost 1:00. Cant we do this another time?" I never wanted to touch this freak again actually, I just wanted him to leave.

"Then I would have came all the way out here for nothing." he winked at me, and I gave him a fake smile. "Now come on Erin, a hot girl like you and a hot guy like me should be doing stuff like this together. I bet that loser Porter wouldnt do anything like this for you."

'Do anything like this for me.' ha thats funny all I need to survive is a guy to make out with.' I thought to myself trying hard not to laugh.

Jacob was now almost on top of me now. Then I remembered Colin, how mad he made me, so I started making out with Jacob.

After only 3 minutes the jerk started to un button my pajama shirt. "No Jacob stop. I dont want you to."

"Babe, you know you want to."

"Get off me you freak!" I pushed Jacob off of me and stood up. I looked over to the window because I saw something move.

(Colins POV)

After I realized that I was wrong for calling Erin all those names I decided to fix the problem. I walked over to her grandmothers house and knocked on the door... nobody answered. I knocked again, still, nobody answered.

"Damn it." walking back to the Sandlot I saw a girl with dark brown or black hair. She walked up to me and had a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, are you Colin?" she asked.

"Yea, who are you?" I was blushing, this girl was pretty but I still thought Erin was better looking.

"Im Stacie Harps, Erins friend and I heard you guys had a big fight and I wanted to see if you were okay about it, ya know?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yea Im fine, but why are you so worried about me if we dont even know each other?"

"Well, I know that Erin can be _very_ stubborn when it comes to guys and I hate to admit it Colin, but Ive been watching you. Not like stalking you or anything, but in school , I watch you play baseball. I think youre pretty good and I want to get to know you better."

She took a step towards me just like Erin did that night we almost kissed.

"I _really_ want to get to know you Colin. What do you say?"

I took a loud gulp. "Um, well..."

"Come on we can go talk back at my house, my parents are out of town for the weekend and wed have the house to ourselves." Stacie gave me a sad look. "Please."

"Sorry Stacie I cant."

She took a step closer. "Let me change your mind."

Before I knew it I was being pushed up against the dugout and Stacies lips were pressed against mine, she started pushing harder and harder.

"Stacie-get-off-of-me!" I tried to break free from her grasp, "I cant do this I dont like you!" I ran away from her, leaving her standing in the dust.

I ran until I figured out where I was standing, in front of my house. I didnt even have to go in (not that I wanted to) because my mom was sitting on the front porch.

"Colin! Oh my God youre all right! I m so happy I didnt think youd ever come back from your friends house, seeing as how youre dads been acting lately." she wiped her eyes, "Im so glad youre home."

"Thanks mom." ( I really didnt intend on going home but as I ran away from Stacie, my feet just sorta led me here.) "Im just gonna go inside now, Im kinda of tired."

"Now Colin, wait just a minute, you see, well... this aint to easy for me t o say but youre daddy left us. He walked out. Now dont get to upset, Im sure hell come back, I just dont know when."

This didnt surprise me one bit, and after what my dad did to me, I could care less. "Mom, are_ you_ okay? With it?"

"Honey I couldnt be better." she wiped her eyes and gestured for me to come inside. My mom fixed us a bowl of spaghetti and she went to bed. It was nearly 10:30 when she finally fell into a deep sleep.

"Now its time to fix things with Erin."

(Erins POV)

"Whos there this time?" Nobody answered, "Hello?"

"Theres noone there now are we gonna do this or not?"

"I said No!" But Jacob still tried to kiss me one more time. This time a figure from the window jumped on top of him and pulled him off.

"Get off her man!" said the voice. Who ever it was took Jacob outside onto the balcony , either got punched or punched Jacob and came back inside.

"Colin!" I began buttoning my shirt back up and stood up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, Erin Im so sorry about what I said yesterday, I like you so much and I didnt want to see the creep Vandeborne hurt you. I was _really_ jealous like you tried to make me and Im sorry that I made that bet, I cant stand to loose and cant stand to have Jacob show off like that or anything. But Erin Im mostly sorry for calling you all those names. This is really dumb for me trying to apologize like this to you but I cant help it, I think its because I like you so much."

"Colin I have to admit, Ive heard better apologies, but I forgive you." I ran up and hugged him. Then he pulled me into a kiss.


	8. A New Begining

(Erins POV)

For the next month Colin and I grew closer and closer. They guys at the sandlot became my best friends, even Ollie and Kyle. My grandmother caught me sneaking out of the house one day and is finally letting me play baseball with all the guys.

Stacie Harps was one of my friends for about 2 weeks before she turned on me and starting with the whole Colin thing. I dumped her on the side of the road like a rock. (Meaning she was useless).

Colins dad officially moved out after hitting him and he and his mom are living together just fine now.

I have to go back home in a few weeks but Colin and I plan to stay in touch. I just cant wait for next summer:

Itll be like a new beginning


End file.
